This invention relates to chairs, especially to secretarial type chairs, in which it is desired that the back support member be adjustable. It is especially desirable to have a back support member which readily can be adjusted for both vertical and horizontal positioning of the back support cushion of the chair to suit the comfort of the user. It is important that the mechanism to adjust the back support of the chair not only be simple and easy to use, but that its method of operation be obvious to the user at a glance.
The prior art is mainly directed to spring-loaded back support adjustment mechanism utilizing a pin which engages one of a plurality of apertures in a sliding back support member. This type of art and other art in this field are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 2,030,635 Horwitt et al 2,040,942 Katenkamp 2,054,557 Cramer et al 2,454,057 Grunwald 2,568,988 Childs 2,595,901 Sperring 2,662,586 Cramer 2,678,680 Haltenberger 3,224,807 Welch et al 3,720,443 Mourgue ______________________________________
It is an object of this invention to provide an easily manipulated and simple-to-operate aparatus for adjusting the back support of a chair.
It is also an object of this invention to provide apparatus for adjusting the back support of a chair which is simple and inexpensive to fabricate and install and which does not require spring loading.
These objects are achieved by providing an adjustable back support using a position stop of flexible sheet material which may be flexed from an engaged position in which the back support of the chair is locked by the position stop to a disengaged position in which the back support is movable.
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description.